1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a cage, more particularly to a cage that provides an easy way to clean animal excrement out of the cage.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional cage for animals may have a pallet for holding the animal excrement. Because keeper cannot clean the animal excrement immediately, the bad smell will fill whole room, especially in a pet store.
Thus, a real need exists for a cage that provides an easy way to clean the animal excrement.